The present invention relates to an arrangement for supplying molten plastic material via a heating passage forming element to an injection mold, preferably a multiple injection mold with individual injecting for each mold nest.
Arrangement of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed, for example, in Austrian Pat. No. 286,607. The arrangement disclosed in that patent is formed as a distributing plate which is firmly connected with a mold plate provided with mold nests. The distributing plate has horizontal distributing passages, and a vertical injection passage which branches from these horizontal passages and leads to point-shaped injection openings of the mold nests. The distributing passages are provided with central heating wires which are U-shaped in the region of the injection passages. The known arrangement provided with a system of heating passages completely rests on an injection mold and forms an integral component part of the same. Its parts cannot be utilized for assembling a heating passages system for an injection form which has a completely different construction. Different heating of various regions of the heating passages system is not possible.